


The Sweetest Treat

by CandentCryptid



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Biting, Dom Lup, F/M, Food Kink, I promise it's not vore, Sub Barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 14:17:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandentCryptid/pseuds/CandentCryptid
Summary: Lup thinks Barry's quite the snack ;)





	The Sweetest Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! It's cake anon, here with my first ask longer than 1000 characters. Enjoy!  
(Originally posted to [taz-confessions](https://taz-confessions.tumblr.com/post/186676787309/lup-blindfolds-barry-sits-him-down-on-the-edge-of))

Lup blindfolds Barry, sits him down on the edge of their bed, and starts hand-feeding him bites of food. They start out simple, with cheese and crackers, pieces of fruit, cookies, each item gently placed into his mouth. He slowly and carefully chews each food, making sure he considers every facet of the experience, because he knows she'll want him to describe everything to her, how each bite smells, tastes, feels. When he's ready, he nods, and she gently places her hand on his throat so she can feel him swallow.

They slowly move on to slightly messier foods- strawberries covered in chocolate syrup, honey-dipped almonds, and bite-size cakes topped with whipped cream. This is usually the point where their plans begin to derail. Lup 'accidentally' drips some of the honey onto Barry's chest, and you certainly can't blame Barry for being sightly overzealous when he licks the chocolate off of Lup's fingers- after all, he's nothing if not thorough. They very quickly forget that Barry's supposed to be describing what he's eating, and Lup spends longer and longer with Barry's tongue wrapped around her fingers before remembering she has to move on to the next treat.

This all reaches a tipping point as Lup decides she's had enough. She shoves Barry backwards onto the bed, pins him down and licks him clean, throwing in several bites here and there to make sure he'll have plenty of marks to help him remember this evening.

When she's satisfied he's clean (and adequately bruised), she gives him one last bite for good measure, sits him up, and gently removes his blindfold. She hands him one last piece of fruit which he feeds to her, watching in admiration as she closes her eyes to savor the bright flavors of the fresh berry. When she's finished, they lie down and lazily kiss, limbs tangled together, until they both drift off to sleep.


End file.
